There exist in the art touch activated picture frames, such as disclosed in the Ross U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,756, that includes a picture frame enhanced with a light or sound generating device which is activated by a touch sensitive contact area. There are also musical greeting cards, a combined greeting card with musical box structures that include a greeting card and a musical sound being produced upon activation of a spring loaded actuator pin, such as in the Sanford U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,806 and the Tarrant U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,067. The Sanford '806 and the Tarrant '067 patents disclose devices that require the activation of the actuator pin before sound is produced. The Ross '756 patent includes a touch sensitive contact area which activates and controls the light or sound enhancement in the picture frame. There is, however, a need for an entertainment trading card that would include a sound generating device that is activated by simply touching a touch sensitive control surface. Further, to insure the longevity and the enjoyment of the entertainment trading card, a removable and replaceable electrical power source would be required to provide long use of the entertainment trading card.
There is a need for a durable, inexpensive, simply operated, and effective entertainment trading card that can produce sound and display entertainment pictures, while also having the ability to have a replaceable power source.